moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubba the Bouncer
Bubba the Bouncer is the bouncer of the Underground Disco. Bubba is in charge of security at the Underground Disco and is also Baby Rox's bodyguard (formerly Lady Goo Goo's). In Issue 6 of the UK Moshi Monsters Magazine, it was revealed that his tattoos are fake and his 'tattoo' artist is Art Lee - his best friend. The reason for this is because he's afraid of needles. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Bubba is a monster of many talents. This big guy is terror-rifically tough by night, as the bouncer of The Underground Disco, Monstro City's trendiest club. But by day, bubba is a gentle genius, tattooing his creative works of art onto the bodies of the City's more daring furless monsters. Disco Diva Hulking Bubba is surprisingly light on his feet. He practises his moves at home with his Dance Dance Roarvolution machine. Great big show-off Bubba is a truly Moshi-tabulous artist - both in the tattoo parlour and on the dance floor. The monsters of Moshi City already love his original tattoo designs, but Bubba hopes to wow them with his disco shapes at the next big dance-off at the Disco. Data file Location: The Underground Disco Job: Tattoo artist and nightclub bouncer Likes: Red ink, beefy biceps, rocking dance routines Notes *Bubba's bared teeth make him look scary, but he's actually a gentle giant. *As a bouncer, Bubba always has to dress to impress. *Bubba's muscly arms are covered in tattoos that he designed himself. Moshipedia Bubba is a prominent tattoo artist and nightclub bouncer. He works at the Underground Disco and practices his moves at home on his Dance, Dance, Roarvolution machine. He hopes to show off his style in an upcoming dance off, if he ever gets a day off. Fiction In Missions, Bubba is a short-off stern character and hard to negotiate with but not irrationally so. As someone to have guarded Lady GooGoo/Baby Rox from the Peppyrazzi, he is interested in seeing the photo Super Moshi hands to him in figuring out a villainous scheme. In a very similar scenario however, when Zack Binspin was not able to see anyone, Bubba would not budge even if confronted with a Super Moshi that has a VIP backstage pass. Bubba is the type of tough-looking person who is actually a bit soft. He is afraid of needles so his tattoos are stick-on or regular ink applied by Art Lee, his best friend, based on his own designs as Bubba is a tattoo artist. His favorite tattoo is one of Purdy, which statement quickly changed to a tattoo of a skull because 'he's super tough'. In the intro trailer of the Season 2 Missions, he is in swimwear on a beach near Music Island (possible Bleurgh Beach) being recorded by someone who has a similar but higher pitch voice than him, possible his mother, who asks him to smile for the camera. Bubba is busy trying to fit in his Mr. Snoodle inflatable ring and does not notice the UFO crash landing on Music Island behind him, unlike the one recording him. In Uptown Fifi, Bubba was given a strange role with alarming visuals as to portray an abusive household Of course, no fiction, especially intended for children, would like to imply this and act like it is a joke. However, they did is exactly that, regardless of intent. while the scenario supposedly should have been one of someone "downtown" pretending to be "uptown". Their house is run down with broken glass and badly kept furniture. Fifi tries to sneak out with Bubba's credit card and shivers upon his large shadow looming over her and shouting at her for sneaking off "looking like that" as if she would be seeing someone without his permission. Bubba chases Fifi and confronts her with her just-met partner and chases them around, taking form of a Donkey Kong-like enemy. Regardless of the premise, the song and animation try to seem lighthearted and upbeat. MV UF Bubba.png MV UF Stay.png MV UF 8-bit.png MV UF Wreck-it Bubba.png MV UF Thump a Bubba.png In Moshi Monsters: The Movie, Bubba is shown in his "private bodyguard" getup as he walks Fifi around town. He is destracted and Fifi gets captured by Fishlips disguised as Flumpy. Bubba's reaction is not shown. Upon having her back in the credits of the movie, she affectionately licks him, with in the background that same broken glass. It gives off more of an air that Bubba is careless about his surroundings and lifestyle but he loves Fifi. Comics KatGardy Lady Goo Goo goes Ga Ga.jpg Magazine issue 6 p7.png Magazine issue 2 p13.png Magazine issue 13 p50.png Twistmas Tales p2.png Appearances *Uptown Fifi - Fifi's guardian, quasi-antagonist *The Underground Disco - Bouncer, Baby Rox's (formerly Lady GooGoo's) bodyguard *Become a Moshi Member gift - Minor appearance, standing next to The Underground Disco door *Season 3: Mission 6: MopTop Mischief - Zack Binspin's V.I.P. Area bodyguard, which logically should've been his Brutha Bubba instead. Trivia *Bubba has a twin brother, Brutha Bubba. *A monster resembles Bubba appeared in the Jollywood scene with Bobbi SingSong from Moshi Monsters: The Great Moshling Egg. *Pipsi and other Fizzical Phewberries exercise in his gym. Gallery BubbaBouncerPoint.png S3M1 GuessWho7NoX.png|The Unusual Suspects S3M1 GuessWho7X.png Moshlings Theme Park Bubba.png|Moshlings Theme Park Bubba2.png Bubba Moshi Music.png|Bubba as he appears in the Moshi Music app TC Bubba series 1.png|Mash Up series 1 TC Bubba series 3.png|Mash Up series 3 Top trump orange Bubba.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Notes Category:Characters Category:Decorative Characters Category:Super Moshi Missions Characters